The Way it Ended
by Cinnamon Silver Tiger
Summary: "Things don't have to be this hard Theo. You make them so much harder than they have to be." She turned and left the bar without waiting for his response and Theo watched her go, amusement sparkling in his eyes. Last companion piece to The Way it Started and The Way it Happened. One-shot HG/DM HG/Theo Nott


**Author's Note:** Thank you to all that have followed the series! I know some of you were annoyed that I didn't just put them all into one story. I do that though, break an idea up into different stories, especially when it was supposed to really just be the ONE shot lol. This is the last one that goes with this little series.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything

* * *

"Don't forget we have dinner at the Manor tonight at five." Draco said, as he fixed his tie.

"Merlin, Draco I did completely forget! I can't go tonight I have to stay late at work. I have to have all the files finished for this case we're about to start on. I'm sorry but please apologize to your parents for me." Hermione said, as she secured the bun at the back of her head.

"Hermione this is the third time I've had to make an excuse for you. You're completely overworking yourself. I understand the department is busy right now but you can't do it all on your own." Draco said, clearly annoyed.

"What do you want me to do about it? It's my job Draco. I'm sorry your department isn't busy and you get to leave early but some of us have work we have to do." She turned towards him with a frown and stuck her hands out to her side.

"Excuse me?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sorry. It's just a busy time right now-"

"It's always a busy time at work for you Hermione! It doesn't give you the right to talk to me that way. You've been busy with work for the last five years since you started the job, right after the wedding! We put off a honeymoon we still haven't gone on! We haven't started a family because YOUR JOB is more important! I think it's time you get your priorities straight!" Draco yelled at her.

"YOU don't have to work if you don't want to Draco! You have millions upon millions to your name! Some of us have to work for what we have!" Hermione yelled back at him. Draco looked at her as if she had slapped him.

"Our name." He said softly. Hermione just gave him a confused scowl.

"You forget it's our name now. The fortune is just as much yours as it is mine. Which is why I don't understand why you won't just take a little time off, or at least step back and stop working so much." He stared at her holding her eyes until she looked away and went to grab her purse.

"I have to go to work. Tell your parents I'm sorry." She locked eyes with him one last time before she disappeared through the floo.

Draco snarled at the space she had just been standing and picked up the first thing he saw and hurled it at the wall. He walked out of the room not bothering to clean up the glass that lay broken on the floor. It had been their wedding photo.

* * *

Hermione sat in a booth in a Muggle bar and waved a waitress over. After ordering a martini, she pulled out her case files and sat them on the table in front of her. If she had really wanted to make dinner with Draco's parents she still could have. It was only half past five, but after the fight they had gotten into that morning she just wanted to be alone.

She barely noticed the multiple looks from various men as they walked by, instead she pretended like the was focused on her files, stirring her olive stick absentmindedly. She was so tired of fighting with Draco, she wondered if this was how their marriage was always going to be.

She felt like it was mostly her fault, they had been together for almost ten years and he had done a lot of sacrificing for her. She knew he wanted to start a family, and truthfully she did as well but there was just always so much going on at work. She didn't know how to not be busy. Vacationing and taking time off to be pregnant were not at the front of the list of things she had time for. But if she wanted her marriage to work then she was going to have to start making some sacrifices.

Going to dinner with his parents however was not something she wanted to make sacrifices on. He knew she hated going over there. No matter how many times Lucius and Narcissa said they were happy for them, and let's be honest it was never Lucius who said it but always Narcissa, she still felt like they looked down their noses at her. It made her uncomfortable. Sometimes she felt like Narcissa genuinely tried, but then she would make some flippant comment that would remind Hermione that she was not their equals, even if she didn't mean to. Old habits die hard.

She felt someone's eyes on her and turned to catch the offending starer. Her blood ran cold in her veins when her eyes met the familiar chocolate orbs of Theo Nott. Her breath caught in her throat. She hadn't seen him in five years, since the day of her wedding. She had heard that he and Daphne had moved to Florence, Italy. So what was he doing in her go to Muggle bar?

He stood from his seat and slowly made his way through the crowd towards her. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. She tried to break his gaze but found herself unable to. He sat down in the seat across from her, setting his glass of whiskey next to her untouched martini.

"Hermione." He said softly, a small smile on his lips.

"Theo, what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I came here for a drink." He replied nonchalantly.

"I haven't seen you in five years and you just happened to be in Muggle London at a Muggle bar that I just so happen to frequent? I thought you moved to Florence?" Hermione asked him, grabbing her martini and drinking it all in one gulp.

"Whoa there Princess easy on the gin. Keep drinking like that and you might be taken advantage of by some drunk bloke whose completely astounded by your beauty." Theo said, raising his glass to her and motioning for the waitress to bring her another.

"Are you going to answer me as to why you are here?" Hermione ignored his joking.

"Always straight to the point with you. Never any bullshit." Theo said softly.

The waitress brought over another martini for Hermione and took her empty glass leaving the two to sit in silence. Theo sat back in his seat and slung an arm over the back of the booth.

"Daphne cheated on me. Apparently she had been fooling around with Marcus Flint for quite some time. I just so happened to find out at the Christmas party the Greengrass' threw last year. It's taken some time to get things sorted out but it's over. We've divorced." He said.

Hermione looked shocked for a moment before composing herself. She looked down at her drink, stirring her olive stick again. When she looked back up at him her eyes were filled with sadness.

"I'm sorry Theo. I really truly am sorry." She said.

"At least we didn't have kids. It wasn't ugly, it was quite amicable actually. Makes me wonder why we were never able to just talk ourselves out of the contract to begin with. But I guess now that we're ten years older it's a little easier to disobey the parents. No one is holding my inheritance over me any longer." Theo shrugged.

Hermione fought against the memory of the night they had decided to end their relationship. Theo had claimed there was nothing he could have done to be with her and here he was talking about how his Mother wouldn't have given him his inheritance.

She thought back to the night they told Draco's parents that they were getting married. Narcissa had stood by quietly as Lucius had yelled and argued with Draco for the better part of twenty minutes while Hermione sat on the love seat next to Draco clutching his hand tightly. Lucius had thought that their attraction to one another would eventually burn out and Draco would find a nice pureblood witch to move on with. Since that wasn't the case he threatened that if they went ahead with getting married he would disown Draco. His son had looked him right in the eye and had told him that he didn't want a single knut of the Malfoy inheritance if it meant they wouldn't approve of him marrying her. That had shut Lucius up, that and the fact that Narcissa had yelled at them both saying that they were all being incredibly rude and that she was happy for the couple.

Draco had never stopped fighting for their relationship and it made Hermione realize just how unfair she was being towards him lately. She quickly drank the rest of her martini and started putting her files back in her bag.

"Where are you going?" Theo asked her.

"I need to get home. I have things I need to fix." She said hurriedly.

"Problems in paradise?" Theo drawled.

Hermione shot him a look that made him stick his hands up in defense.

"I'm just saying love. Word on the street is you guys have been pretty rocky for a while now. Why do you think I'm back here Princess?"

"Because you're a glutton for punishment?" Hermione asked, sarcastically sweet.

Theo smirked and finished his drink before putting down money on the table to cover both of their tabs.

"Only when it comes to you Hermione. I'll see you around, I'm not leaving any time soon." He said.

Hermione stood from the booth and put her bag on her shoulder. She turned towards the door to leave then paused for a moment and turned back to him.

"Things don't have to be this hard Theo. You make them so much harder than they have to be." She turned and left the bar without waiting for his response and Theo watched her go, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

* * *

Hermione walked into her and Draco's flat and called out for him. She didn't get an answer but when she walked into their bedroom she saw their wedding photo on the floor laying in the broken glass from the frame.

She picked it up and went to Draco's study and found him sitting in front of the fireplace, a glass of fire whiskey in his hands. He made no movement when she walked into the room.

"Hey." Hermione said softly. When he still made no movement to greet her she walked over to his chair and knelt down on her knees in front of him, placing her hands on his knees.

"I'm sorry for this morning Draco. So so sorry. You are right, I overwork myself and I don't make any time for us and I need to work on that. I'll cut back on work and I'll even take some time off if you want, we can go on that honeymoon we never got to go on." She offered. He looked down at her sadly and reached out to cup her cheek.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her. She looked at him, confusion evident in her eyes.

"What do you mean Draco?" She asked him.

"I thought that maybe you wanted out. That maybe you finally wanted to be with-"

"You. I want to be with you and only you Draco. I love you. I'm not going anywhere." She said, climbing up into his lap. She kissed him deep and started undoing his tie.

"I love you." He said to her between kisses, pulling her blouse out of her skirt.

"I love you too. Let's go away tomorrow." She said. He pulled back from her and looked into her eyes.

"Are you serious about taking some time off for a little while?" He asked her.

She nodded at him and moved in to kiss him again. He smiled against her lips and picked her up, moving towards the bedroom.

* * *

A month later Hermione and Draco walked back into their home. Spending a month away in the Maldives was the best thing that could have happened to their relationship. Both were tanned and positively glowing. They dropped off their stuff and instantly left again to head to St. Mungo's. It seemed they had an unexpected surprise pop up while they were gone.

Two hours later found them walking out of the doctors office. Hermione was indeed four weeks pregnant to the day. Draco kissed her before heading off in the direction of the Ministry. He had some important things to do for work right away and she had wanted to head to Harry and Ginny's to tell them the good news. As she headed to the floo she bumped into someone on the way.

"I'm terribly sorry." She said to the person.

"No it's ok it's my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going. Ah Princess! I see you've finally returned." It was Theo.

"Theo! We just got back in today as a matter of fact." She said, looking around nervously.

"And you came straight to St. Mungos? Is everything all right?" He asked her.

"I'm pregnant actually. Bit of a surprise really, we found out while we were away." She said, bushing and looking down at the ground.

When she didn't get a response she looked up at Theo to find that he was looking at her with a hard look in his eyes.

"Why is there never any bullshit with you?" He muttered softly, more to himself than to her.

"Congratulations." He followed coldly.

"Thank you. What are you doing here?" She asked him, trying to change the subject.

"Mother has fallen ill so I've come to check up on her. I'd better be going actually. Have a good day." He said.

Hermione was taken aback at how formal he had changed his tune to. But before she could even respond he was gone.

* * *

"I'm sorry you're what?" Lucius asked with a bewildered expression.

"Pregnant Father. We're having a baby." Draco repeated. He clutched Hermione's hand tighter and she rubbed her thumb along his to calm him down.

Narcissa stood from her chair and came over to hug Hermione. She turned towards Lucius and gave him a cold look.

"Shut your mouth before you say something you will regret." She said coldly. Then she turned back to Hermione and Draco and smiled warmly.

"That's wonderful news darlings. How far along are you?" She asked.

"Four weeks exactly. We're hoping for a boy." Hermione smiled, putting her hand over her belly.

"As you should be. Draco will need an heir." Lucius said.

"Have you thought of any names?" Narcissa asked, ignoring him. Lucius turned his head slightly as if interested. Hermione and Draco smiled at each other.

"Scorpius. Scorpius Lucius Malfoy." Hermione said, looking at Lucius. She could have sworn she saw a smile cross his lips for a second before he composed his face.

"I think that's an excellent name." He said, coming to wrap an arm around Narcissa. Hermione's smile couldn't have gotten any larger and Draco squeezed her tighter to him.

"It was all Hermione's idea." He said. He couldn't have been happier with the look his parents gave her.

* * *

"You're sure it's safe?" Theo asked the dark figure sitting across from him in the back of a dingy pub.

"As safe as it can be considering you're trying to make her lose a baby." The figure said.

Theo fingered the small vile in his hands. The potion inside was a peachy orange color and seemed to glow.

"But it won't harm her?" He asked. The figure shook his head.

"It shouldn't, it's rare for a witch to have a bad reaction to the potion. You must really not want this baby. I don't remember the last time a dad to be came in looking for something like this."

Theo nodded his head and watched the figure leave the pub.

Before they had left Hermione and Draco's relationship had been rocky. He had heard the rumors the moment he had stepped foot back in London. They thought a baby was going to fix their problems? Well if they lost the baby then their relationship would be on the rocks again. Who better to be there to pick up the pieces?

* * *

Hermione looked over the menu in the café, waiting for Ginny to arrive. When the red head finally walked in she smiled and waved her over.

"Sorry Mione practice ran late." Ginny apologized.

"It's ok. But I'm glad you're here now, I swear I could eat everything on the menu I'm that hungry." Hermione laughed.

"Well then…lets get to ordering!" Ginny laughed. They motioned for their waitress to come over and literally ordered one of everything off the brunch menu.

While they were waiting for their food to arrive, a different waitress came over and set down a fresh pot of tea in front of Ginny and a separate cup already filled with tea in front of Hermione. The girls looked up at the waitress questionably.

"It's from the gentleman at the breakfast bar. He said you needed your own special blend since you're expecting." The waitress said warmly.

Ginny and Hermione turned to look towards the breakfast bar and saw a wizard they had never seen before. They looked at each other confused.

"He said he was a big fan of yours and he appreciates everything you did in the war." The waitress said again before walking away.

That brought a smile to the girls faces and they turned to wave and nod at the man who nodded back before leaving the café. Hermione leaned forward and smelled her tea.

"This smells delicious." She said, adding a bit of cream to it.

"I can smell it from here. It must be a special of the café, I've never smelt anything like it before." Ginny said, pouring her own cup.

It had only been two weeks since they had announced she was pregnant. Now at seven weeks along she was starting to show a little bit. The news had made the papers quickly, as they had expected, and there were still articles being published. She had random people coming up to her all the time and congratulating her. So a random act of kindness from a stranger wasn't out of place to Hermione. She quickly drank her cup of tea as their food started coming out. The girls never noticed a pair of dark eyes watching them from the window.

* * *

Draco walked into the flat after work looking for Hermione. He had received an owl that she had gone home early, that she must have eaten something at lunch that hadn't agreed with her and she wasn't feeling well. She had told him to finish his day out and she would just see him when he got home. But the moment he walked into their home he felt like something was off. It was eerily quiet.

"Hermione?" He called out.

"Draco…in the bathroom." Her voice sounded weak and strangled.

Instantly alarmed he ran to their room where their bathroom was connected. What he saw made his blood run was laying on the floor clutching her stomach. There was blood everywhere. She was crying and her whole body was shaking.

"Draco...the baby." She whispered. Draco went to try and pick her up so he could floo straight to St. Mungo's but the moment he tried to move her she screamed and clutched her stomach tighter.

Draco panicked and went to call St. Mungo's by floo. Her screams wringing in his ears.

* * *

A few hours later Draco was in the waiting room with Harry, Ginny and his parents. He hadn't spoken to anyone in over an hour and they were all starting to get worried. Ginny's parents walked in around the same moment the doctor came out of Hermione's room. Draco stood immediately and went to him.

"How is she?" He asked hoarsely.

"I'm afraid your wife lost the baby Mr. Malfoy." The doctor said gingerly.

Narcissa clutched Lucius tighter to her while Harry and Ginny stepped up on either side of Draco to help him sit back down in the chair. The doctor hung his head and looked as if he wasn't sure to keep speaking. This didn't go unnoticed by Draco.

"Is she ok?" Draco asked him. The doctor shook his head.

"I'm afraid your wife was slipped some kind of potion to make her lose the baby. We found traces of it in her system Mr. Malfoy. Unfortunately your wife's body is not responding to any of the healing potions we've given her. Her body is having a bad reaction to whatever she was given." The doctor said.

Draco felt like he couldn't breathe. Everything started going hazy and everyone's words started slurring together until Ginny's grip on his arm brought him back as she gasped.

"We went to lunch today. The waitress brought her a cup of tea, said it was a special blend since she was expecting. It was from a man in the café that neither of us recognized. He said he appreciated everything Hermione had done in the war." Ginny explained.

"What did he look like?! She should know better than to take something like that from a stranger!" Draco roared at her. Ginny shrunk back against Harry.

"We didn't think anything of it. People do nice things for us all the time." She said in a small voice.

"Do you remember what he looked like Gin?" Harry asked her softly. Ginny nodded at him.

"We'll go make a report right away. I'm assuming it will be a while before we can see her?" Harry asked the doctor. The doctor hung his head once more and looked Draco right in the eyes.

"That's just it. We're not sure your wife is going to make it Mr. Malfoy." He said.

Draco heard everyone gasp and it was the last thing he heard as his world went black.

* * *

Theo ran his hands through his dark hair again. He had kept a close eye on Hermione since she had left the café. He had seen Draco race off with her to St. Mungo's and had stayed hidden from view while they waited to see if the baby had made it or not. He had imperio'd a nurse to keep him up to date with what was going on with Hermione.

He could see the doctor talking to Draco but couldn't hear what he was saying. All of a sudden Draco had blacked out and they had carried him off to his own room.

He assumed Draco was just grief stricken over losing the baby. He took the nurse off of the Imperio curse and made his way over to Hermione's room. When no one looking he slipped inside.

The room was dark except a little stream of light coming in from the window. He slowly walked towards the bed. She seemed to be sleeping, her breathing labored. He ran a hand over her cheek and frowned. Her skin was pale and she had beads of sweat on her forehead.

The man had said it was rare for a witch to have a bad reaction so these must have just been the effects of losing the baby. He pulled up a chair and laid a hand over hers.

"I'm sorry that it had to come to this Princess. I just couldn't sit by and watch while you two had a baby. A baby wouldn't have fixed anything for you guys. Your problems would have still been there, underneath it all. It was time for you guys to end things. When things ended with Daphne and I, I knew it was a sign that we were really meant to be together." Theo paused and brushed some of her hair away from her face.

"I fought for you Hermione. I fought my Mother all those years ago. I tried everything I could to get out of marrying Daphne. I would have given it all up for you. I even tried reaching out for Harry's help. But my Mother found out and put an end to it. She said she was going to tell Daphne and I knew that Daphne would have done anything to harm you. I didn't want our life together to be lived like that Princess. I didn't want to live in constant fear that someone was out there trying to hurt you. So I gave you up. But now that Daphne is out of the picture we can finally be together. So you can't have a baby with Draco. That would ruin everything." His voice sounded hoarse and crazed.

He leaned over and placed a soft chaste kiss on her lips and brushed her hair out of her face once more.

"I'll come see you tomorrow. I promise." He whispered to her.

After checking to make sure no one was coming he slipped out of the room with a grin on his face. Things were going perfectly, she would be running back to him in no time.

* * *

Draco awoke and saw his Mother sitting by the side of the bed, she looked as if she had been crying.

"What happened?" He asked weakly, trying to sit up.

"You passed out my love." Narcissa said, moving to help him.

Draco thought for a moment and then the last thing the doctor said to him replayed in his mind. He looked over to Narcissa worriedly.

"Hermione! How is she?" He asked. His felt the blood pounding in his ears and he felt dizzy as fresh tears fell from Narcissa's eyes. She shook her head and squeezed his hands tightly.

He felt like he was going to be sick. He jumped out the bed and rushed out of the room running fast as he could through the halls to Hermione's room.

He barged in the door and saw Ginny sitting next to the bed. Everyone in the room had turned to look at him, everyone was crying. He paled as he walked closer to the bed. When he saw her, tears sprang to his eyes.

Her face was ashen. Her hair spread out in a halo around her. He studied her face and could tell she was no longer breathing. He collapsed on the bed next to her and gathered her in his arms and cried out. Ginny started sobbing against Harry as he held her. All of the Weasley's were there clutching onto each other as their tears fell. Even Ron was there.

Hours later, the next morning found Draco exhausted and resting on the bed still holding Hermione. Everyone had left, and the Doctor's had been trying to get him to release her for the past hour, but he had just yelled at everyone who had tried walking into the room. He heard the door open and shut and he turned to yell at whoever it was but closed his mouth when he saw that it was Harry.

"We found him." Harry said. Draco just stared at him.

"After Ginny gave us a description we went to the café to talk to the waitresses. We were able to track him down. He's being held at the Ministry awaiting trial. It seems that someone paid him to give Hermione the potion." Harry said softly.

Draco's eyes darkened and he clutched Hermione tighter to him. The look in his eyes scared Harry.

"Who?" He asked darkly.

* * *

Theo walked down the stairs of his Manor with a skip in his step. He smiled as his house elf set breakfast on the table in front of him and handed him that mornings Daily Prophet. He poured himself a cup of tea and added cream and sugar to it before opening up the paper. What he saw made him spit the drink out and his blood ran cold.

 **Hermione Malfoy Murdered!**

 **Last night 29 year old war heroine Hermione Jean Granger Malfoy died in her sleep after ingesting a potion intended to cause a miscarriage. It seems that someone slipped the potion into Mrs. Malfoy's tea when she was out to lunch with Ginny Potter.**

 **Traces of the potion were found in her system when she was brought in by her Husband, Draco Malfoy, to be treated for her miscarriage. It seems her body had a bad reaction to the potion causing her system to shut down and her body to reject any type of treatment she was given.**

 **Though not all the details are known at this time, we do know that a suspect is in custody and awaiting trial.**

 **Why in Merlin's name would anyone want to cause our beloved heroine to lose her baby? Draco Malfoy is beside himself with grief and has asked to be left alone during this hard time.**

 **She is survived by her Husband Draco Malfoy, her in-laws Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and her friends.**

 **No details were given about any type of service being held.**

Theo let out a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding. He set the paper down and stood, heading to his study. As soon as he shut the door he let out a long scream and tore apart the room.

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way!" He yelled out.

"We were supposed to be together finally! You weren't supposed to die! Merlin, what have I done? What have I done?!" He cried, falling to the floor.

"I'm sorry Princess. I'm so sorry." He sobbed over and over again. After his tears had been exhausted he pulled his wand out of his robe.

"We're going to be together Princess." He whispered.

"We were always meant to be together." A flash of green light was the last thing he saw.

* * *

Draco entered Nott Manor through the floo network. He had spent the last three days making arrangements for Hermione's service. He knew the news of her death had been in the papers the next morning so he would be honestly surprised if Theo was still here and hadn't fled.

"Theo! Where the fuck are you!" He roared.

A house elf appeared instantly with a worried look on her face.

"Mr. Nott has been in his study for the last three days sir. He won't come out and he ordered Tipsy to not go in." She said worriedly.

Draco took the stairs two at a time and walked briskly to Theo's study. He pounded on the door and yelled at him to open it up. When he got no response he kicked the door a few times until it opened.

He instantly had to bring an arm to his nose to guard it from the smell. He walked into the room and looked around, it looked like it had been ripped to pieces. Tipsy followed him in and squeaked running over to the fireplace. Draco's eyes followed her and froze when he saw feet sticking out from behind the chair.

He slowly walked over and snarled when he saw Theo's lifeless body laying on the ground.

"Coward!" He yelled, pushing Tipsy out of the way. He grabbed Theo's body and threw it back against the floor repeatedly. Tipsy ran out of the room and went to floo for help.

Draco just kept yelling coward over and over until his voice was hoarse. Tears fell from his eyes as he fell back, releasing Theo's body, and he scooted away putting his head in his hands.

That was how Harry found him five minutes later.

Harry walked into the room with another Auror who went over to Theo's body immediately. He pulled Draco from the ground as Tipsy came back in.

"It wasn't Mr. Draco's fault Harry Potter. Master was dead when we came in the room." Tipsy explained. Harry nodded at the house elf and helped Draco walk out of the room.

"He's a coward!" Draco yelled.

"I know Draco. I know." Harry said softly. He laid a hand on Draco's back as the Draco sobbed into his hands, falling into a chair.

* * *

 **5 years later**

 **Draco's POV**

The snow falls softly as I make my way through the cemetery. It's quiet and there is no one else around. I stop in front of your headstone and reach out to lay a red rose on it.

"Not a day goes by when I don't miss you. Your laugh, your smile, I even miss the way you used to yell at me."

"It still hurts so much, I still wake at night reaching for you, calling out your name. I think it hurts more now that I've finally parted with most of your things. Ginny and Harry came over to help me go through everything. I only kept a small box."

"I've finished moving back in to the Manor. Father is still upset that I refuse to even think about remarrying and trying for an heir for our name. He will never understand, I have no intention of ever remarrying. I don't care if the Malfoy name dies."

"I got a promotion at work. I'm working alongside Harry now. So strange to think about still, being friends with Harry Potter. You'll never believe me but even Ron is coming around. The Weasley's have been unwavering in support since you've passed. I think Ron and I just realized that the petty fighting was useless."

"I miss you so much Hermione. I'll be perfectly honest there are times when I just want to off myself just so that I can see you again. But I know you would never approve. You would probably hide from me in the afterlife just to spite me if I did such a thing."

I look over at the headstone next to yours and take a deep breath.

"I don't know if you were lucky enough to end up wherever she did, but I hope wherever you are you're looking out for her." I say to it.

I stand and kiss my fingertips, laying them over your headstone.

"I love you." I whisper.

I turn to walk away when the wind picks up a little and I notice it catches a few petals from the rose. The petals play on the wind for a moment before falling over Theo's headstone next to yours. I smile a sad smile and nod gently, before turning and walking out of the cemetery.

That was the way it all ended.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Dodges rotten tomatoes. Don't hate me! Just love me and love the story and review!


End file.
